<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hidden Ones’ Flock by Alexanderthehawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254475">The Hidden Ones’ Flock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk'>Alexanderthehawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed Valhalla - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of taboo and dark shit in here y’all, All them bad shits, Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Assassins are all bisexual, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bayek is the group papa, Callum Lynch is a little shit, Callum Lynch is selectively mute, Canon Divergence, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Eivor is the group mama, Elijah Miles is Desmond’s younger brother, F/F, F/M, Found Family, From my other book, Frycest, High School AU, Homophobia, I might try my hand at writing smut???, Jacob is a jock, Lol I don’t like AC Odyssey so don’t expect anything from there to show up, M/M, Modern AU, More characters to show as I remember them lmao, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Polyphobia, Queerphobia, Roommates, Sports, Team as Family, Templars are too, Trans Characters, Transphobia, sports AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of stories around a Modern!AU about our favorite Assassins and Hidden Ones running around and stirring shit up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie Frye/Jacob Frye, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, OC/OC/OC, Synin/Senu (platonic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Used As Bait (f!Eivor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Changed one of my prompts (Speciesm) to Used As Bait!</p><p>TW FOR THEMES OF RAPE/NON-CON!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Used As Bait</p><p>Eivor had been captured a week ago and she was starting to worry. Rued, her abusive ex and a very promising member of The Order of The Ancients, had taken her to try to draw out the rest of the Hidden Ones.</p><p>That’s not what worried her, (she had beaten Rued in a fight to help her friend Oswald. She knew she could take him). What worried her was that she was being used as bait.</p><p>She’d been given food and water by the guards, and a hard cot to lay on. Synin, her raven, was also in a small birdcage next to her, so at least she wasn’t alone.</p><p>Eivor hadn’t heard a thing since she got thrown into the cell. The guards were too far away to eavesdrop on and all around her was brick walls and a steel door. She’d been stripped of her weapons and most of her outer clothing, leaving only a t-shirt she had “borrowed” from Conor and a pair of shorts.</p><p>“Odin help us,” Eivor found herself whispering. “Help us please.”</p><p>Footsteps. Eivor rose to her feet.</p><p>“Hello, Wolf-Kissed.” Rued hummed as he unlocked the door.</p><p>Eivor glared at the man. “Shit-stain.”</p><p>“Now that’s not very nice, Wolfie. I was sure you would like a visit from your wonderful flock by now. Alas, they didn’t take the bait. Makes me wonder...”</p><p>Rued’s gaze made Eivor’s skin crawl.</p><p>“Do they even care about you, She-Wolf?” Rued smiled and Eivor wanted to knock the man out.</p><p>“Would they welcome you back if they knew you led us right to them, Eivor of the Raven Clan? Would they forgive you if they saw you willingly give up information out of... love?” Rued stepped forward.</p><p>Eivor stepped back. “You disgusting pig.” She hissed.</p><p>“Little Wolf, you are the key to my master plan. You just need to be a good little Viking and listen to orders.”</p><p>A coat dropped on the ground as someone hit ‘Record’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 3 times Bayek was a dad-friend + 1 time he got dad-friended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bayek is the “dad-friend” of their little ragtag group of high school outcasts. But sometimes he needs to be parented too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Vague mentions of a possible eating disorder.</p><p>Gotta say, Evie’s part was very fun to write! And this’ll lead into more connecting one-shots in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Study date [Ethan Veshin]<br/>Ethan found that out of all of them, studying with Bayek was the most productive he got. Sure, usually he’d study with Evie, but sometimes (even though he would never admit it) he needed Bayek’s little noises of praise when he got an answer correct, or when Bayek helped him practice his speeches for the debate team.</p><p>Ethan would usually host the study “date” (“shut up Jacob, it’s not a date!”) at his house. Bayek was kind and polite and together they’d work through problems or essays while having a show on in the background. Usually a history show.</p><p>It was nice and quiet and Bayek provided the encouragement Ethan needed to flourish. It was a very good change of pace from the usual crowded, noisy, teasing atmosphere of The Hidden Ones’ lunch table or after-school hangout spots.</p><p>It was theirs and nobody could make fun of Ethan when he’d cuddle into Bayek’s side while reading a paper for History.</p><p>(They wouldn’t tease him anyways, he would find out later. He’d slip, and instead of leaving him, they’d rally around him and share their own problems. They’d become the family Ethan always wanted.)</p><p> </p><p>2. Eat! [Evie Frye]</p><p>Evie Frye would often forget to eat.</p><p>She didn’t do it on purpose, she’d just get so caught up with her books and her notes that she’d miss dinner. Or she’d stay in class during lunch to gain some more information from her teachers.</p><p>Jacob knew she did this and she thought he’d leave it alone. Until one day Bayek came into her class with a sandwich, orange juice, an apple, and a chocolate bar.</p><p>She looked at him, then down at the food he had placed on her desk, then back up at him.</p><p>“Jacob says you are not eating.” Bayek pulled up a desk across from her and sat down.</p><p>“Jacob doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Evie spits back, then winces and covers her face with her hands. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Apology accepted.” Bayek smiled. He continued to watch her as she wrote down more notes. Then as she reached for the chocolate bar, he snatched it away from her.</p><p>“Hey!” Evie protested. “I was going to eat that.”</p><p>“I’ll give you a piece for every bite of food you eat. If you finish all your food, I’ll give you the rest of the bar.” Bayek said.</p><p>Evie thought for a moment. “Fine. But don’t tell anyone about this.”</p><p>“Not in this life, or the one after.” Bayek said, which was how he promised things when he was serious about them. Evie always thought it was because he had been raised Kemetic.</p><p>So Evie hesitantly took a bite of the sandwich as the wrote down the next question. Bayek beamed and handed her a small square of chocolate. This continued til Evie looked down for more food and there was only an apple core and an empty bottle left.</p><p>“Oh.” She said quietly.</p><p>Bayek, as he had promised, handed her the rest of the chocolate.</p><p>“Thanks, Bayek.” She smiled.</p><p>Evie wasn’t surprised when Bayek started showing up with food and a chocolate bar regularly during her lunch period whenever she stayed back to take notes.</p><p>He was such a... a dad.</p><p> </p><p>3. Step Back (Let Me Handle This) [Desmond]</p><p>Desmond wasn’t feeling well. At all. And it was a school day.</p><p>The Hidden Ones:<br/>Diamond-Miles: hey guys. I’m not feeling good, I think I’m gonna stay home today.</p><p>His phone dinged a few times as his friends replied. He didn’t bother looking at them, instead turning his head to find a cool spot on his pillow so he could try to go back to sleep.</p><p>Before he could fully sink into slumber, he forced himself downstairs to get some water. He took the cup back up to his room and then lied back down.</p><p>When he next awoke, it was three in the afternoon and he missed over 100 texts from the group chat. Mostly Ezio, Jacob, and Beckett trading memes about work or teachers.</p><p>Connor and Nicholás were talking about fishing when Desmond opened the app. Desmond wasn’t really interested, so he went downstairs to get something to eat.</p><p>A knock at the door had Desmond pause and turn towards it. It could be Evie with the work he missed, maybe?</p><p>So Desmond opened the door, and there stood Bayek.</p><p>“Em hotep, Desmond.” Bayek smiled.</p><p>“Hey, Bayek. Why...?”</p><p>Desmond’s question was answered when Bayek walked in and immediately headed to the kitchen, taking out a pot and filling it with water.</p><p>“Are- are you making soup?” Desmond asked.</p><p>Bayek nodded. “If that’s okay. I figured you’d like to eat something easy and I know a really good recipe that I’ve used before when-“ he paused. “When someone else I know was sick.”</p><p>Desmond decided not to call him out in his pause, so he sat down at the table and watched Bayek bustle around and add things to the soup.</p><p>It was soon complete and Bayek grabbed a bowl for Desmond. “Eat as much as you can, but don’t make yourself sick.”</p><p>Desmond nodded and began to eat.</p><p>Fifty minutes and three more bowls of soup later, Desmond felt pleasantly fuzzy. Bayek packed the soup into containers and put them in Desmond’s fridge. He accompanied Desmond to his room and sat in a chair while Desmond fell asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>+1: Give Us Peace (The Hidden Ones as family)</p><p>When Bayek spiraled, they caught him. They always caught him. Sometimes it would be early in the morning, Bayek would be downstairs in their large house, pacing. Altaïr, the early riser, would come downstairs and spot the Kemetic man.</p><p>“Nightmare?” He’d ask. Sometimes Bayek would nod or shake his head. Sometimes he didn’t.</p><p>Either way, Altaïr would walk Bayek back up to his room and cuddle with the Egyptian. (Though if anyone asked, he’d wholeheartedly deny it.)</p><p>Sometimes Bayek’s eyes would get fuzzy and he’d be gone. Dissociated from reality until Desmond or Connor helped ground him, with the other reminding him to breathe.</p><p>They needed him, and Bayek needed them. Jacob was always down to wrestle if Bayek needed to let out some energy. Eivor and him talked about their religions and did rituals together. Ezio would fill the silence with his talking. Ethan and Little Ethan were both joys to be around, both soaking up his praise like a sponge.</p><p>Evie helped Bayek with subjects he was struggling with. Nicholás allowed Bayek to help with his horses over the weekend. Beckett always allowed Bayek to play-test his video games.</p><p>When Bayek needed them, they came. They came together to help him and each other. Their little family unit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can You Hear Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Found Family Bingo: First Day</p><p>It’s Callum’s first day of school at Abstergo High. He meets people and makes enemies. What a first day, am I right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I watched the Assassin’s Creed Movie and absolutely loved it! Except the end when Cal slashed the man’s ribbon instead of his throat :/<br/>Come on, they literally showed blood all throughout the movie! That just. Ugh.</p><p>But the Leaps of Faith were absolutely beautiful, like holy shit-</p><p>Also- introducing a lot of new characters in this chapter!! Including, but not limited to: Jacob’s sports bros, also known as “The Rooks”, Ned Wynert (trans rep yay!!!!), Sofia Rikkin, Callum (of course), Lonesome Luke and other Ranch/Assassin/Templar OCs from my other story, The Texas Assassins, and Edward Kenway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Lynch,” The principal said. “Welcome to Abstergo High.”</p><p>Callum nodded. He didn’t really <em>want</em> to be here, but after his mother’s death, it was the only place that accepted his... “troublesome” history.</p><p>”Your guide will be Miss Rikkin, she should be entering shortly.” The man continued.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, father.” The door opened behind Callum and he turned.</p><p>”Sofia, this is Callum Lynch. He’s our new student.”</p><p>The girl, Sofia, nodded. “Nice to meet you, Callum. I’ll show you around the school.”</p><p>Callum nodded, refusing to say anything.</p><p>Sofia waved him out of the office and he let her lead him through the maze-like hallways. As they walked, Sofia pointed out the rooms.</p><p>”That’s the Fine Arts hall, nicknamed the Golden Hall or the pirate hall. That over there is F-hall, which holds the language classes. We have everything ranging from ASL to Latin, to Russian and French.” As they walked, Callum looked around. The halls were surprisingly empty.</p><p>”Everyone’s at lunch or in their classroom for studying,” Sofia explained. “If you keep heading this way down the main hall, you’ll hit the cafeteria. Can I see your schedule?” Callum handed it over.</p><p>”It says you have Math first period. You signed up for robotics?” She sounded surprised.</p><p>Callum nodded.</p><p>”You don’t talk much, do you?” Sofia asked with a grin. Normally Callum would’ve bristled at the comment, but her tone was friendly and joking.</p><p>So instead he just shook his head.</p><p>Sofia nodded. “Do you know ASL?”</p><p>Callum moved in his hand in a so-so motion. He lifted it higher and fingerspelled C-A-L-L-U-M.</p><p>”Okay so the bare basics?”</p><p>He nodded. She hummed as she looked at his schedule. “Luckily you’re taking ASL. Third period? Oh hey, same class! I can take you tomorrow. Right now it’s the unofficial fifth period, which is lunch. I can help you find your classes after.”</p><p>Callum smiled. He pointed at his wrist and tapped it three times.</p><p>”Oh shit, lunch is almost over. Follow me, we can get lunch quickly and head outside.” Sofia turned and ran down the hallway. Callum stared after her before shaking his head and running after her.</p><p>Abstergo High was certainly different from the other schools Callum attended. For one, they got to eat <em>outside</em>. The back of the school opened up into a field that gave way to forest. There wasn’t a gate, just a couple of playing fields with people running around with balls or sitting in groups and eating lunch.</p><p>Callum followed Sofia to a small group of three sitting at a picnic table.</p><p>”Sofia, you made it!” A girl smiled, scooting over to let Sofia and Callum sit next to her. “We were about to call.”</p><p>”Guys, this is Callum Lynch, he’s new.” Sofia gestured towards Callum. He got a better look at the people. The girl that had made room for them was white and had long brown hair. The two guys across from them nodded.</p><p>One was a lot larger then the other, wearing a black jacket that he had formed into a makeshift cape. The other had sunglasses on and wore a brown overcoat.</p><p>”That’s Dag, and that’s Duncan.” Callum waved, offering a small smile.</p><p>”That’s the new kid?” Dag crossed his arms. He scoffed. “What, is he one of those rehab kids?”</p><p>Callum frowned. He took out his phone and typed in <em><b>rehab kid</b></em>? He pressed on the screen and the group jumped as Siri read the message outloud.</p><p>“You didn’t- oh. Fuck.” Sofia muttered. “Uh yeah, my dad came up with a program to help teens who need an education that come from... difficult backgrounds.”</p><p>Callum’s eyes narrowed. <em><strong>You mean troublemakers.</strong></em></p><p>Sofia shook her head. “That’s not what I-“</p><p>Callum stood up. He grabbed his bag and walked away. <em>Fuck them.</em></p><p>As he nursed his angry and hurt feelings, Callum heard a yell.</p><p>”Watch out!”</p><p>Callum looked up and leaped to the side as a ball went hurtling past, being chased by two  jocks in green and yellow patchwork uniforms.</p><p>”Sorry about that, mate.” A player jogged over. “You good?”</p><p>Callum nodded.</p><p>”New kid, I’m guessing?” The player asked. When Callum nodded again, he grinned.</p><p>”Jacob. Jacob Frye. And these are my Rooks.” He whistled and a few players jogged over.</p><p>”This is Henry Green, my deputy captain, and Ned Wynert, the best damn goalie Abstergo High has ever seen.” Both guys waved as they were introduced.</p><p>Callum waved back.</p><p>”So, what’s your name? Or should I just call you ‘new kid’ all year?” Jacob chuckled.</p><p>Callum shook his head with a grin. He pulled out his phone and showed Jacob the Lock Screen, which had his name and a picture he painted before he got transferred. An eagle outlined by the sun.</p><p>“‘Callum Lynch’, eh? Nice name.” Ned piped up. “And that’s an amazing painting by the way.”</p><p>Callum shrugged. It had taken a while, yes, but it wasn’t <em>that</em> good.</p><p>“Hey, Callum.” Henry snapped his fingers. “Do you want to hang out tonight? A few of us are planning-“</p><p>”A mission, yes- the mission, thanks for reminding me, Greenie!” Jacob exclaimed, throwing his arm over Henry’s shoulder. “We’re going to do some light robbery, a little theft, maybe some arson and trespassing if we feel like it.”</p><p>Callum tilted his head to the side.</p><p>Ned rolled his eyes. “We’re kidnapping someone who’s trapped in a shitty place.”</p><p>Callum nodded.</p><p>”You in?”</p><p>Callum hesitated, then shrugged and nodded.</p><p>”Cool, give me your Discord.” Callum passed Ned a slip of paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#grand-hall</strong>
</p><p>——&gt;Everyone Welcome CallumLeech#6120 !</p><p><strong>Dadjay</strong>: New person?</p><p><strong>MasayfEagle</strong>: Stranger!</p><p><strong>Flirty</strong> <strong>McFlirt: </strong>A stranger! From the outside!</p><p><strong>Pirate</strong> <strong>Mans</strong><strong>:</strong> Oooooo</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Not again.</p><p><strong>Lonesome</strong> <b>Luke</b>: oooooo</p><p><strong>Functioning gaydar:</strong> ooooooo!</p><p><strong>Rook Captain:</strong> This is Callum! I ran into them. Well, technically Adam almost ran into them.</p><p><strong>Brain Frye</strong>: Hello, Callum. Apologies for Jacob, he can be a bit of a jock sometimes.</p><p><strong>Supreme King Ned</strong>: ooo forgot to ask- what are your pronouns, Callum?</p><p><strong>CallumLeech</strong>: uh, he/they.</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: holy shit how many trans people are there in this school-</p><p><strong>Supreme King Ned</strong>: A lot, Haytham- a lot.</p><p><strong>Rook</strong> <strong>Captain</strong>: Okay so I added Callum bc he’s the new kid and I call dibs-</p><p><strong>Brain Frye</strong>: That’s not how this works, shithead (ly)</p><p><strong>Rook Captain:</strong> Okay but I almost got him trampled it’s the least I could do (lyt ❤️)</p><p><strong>Dadjay</strong>: ....you <em>what</em>?</p><p><strong>Rook Captain:</strong> ...oops</p><p><strong>CallumLeech</strong>: ?m</p><p><strong>CallumLeech:</strong> typo sorry</p><p><strong>Brain Frye:</strong> It’s fine!</p><p><strong>Dadmond Miles</strong>: so why are we blowing up my phone?</p><p><strong>Dadjay</strong>: New person</p><p><strong>Dadmond Miles</strong>: who fucking changed my nickname I will yeet you</p><p><strong>Skald-Scribe</strong>: Eivor wants to know if we’re still doing- new person??</p><p><strong>Cowboi</strong>: okay!! One thing at a time!! Everyone go to #deleted-channel and we need to vote.</p><p> <br/>
Jacob clapped a hand on Callum’s shoulder. “What do you have next?”</p><p>Callum took out his schedule and handed it over.</p><p>”English. Hey, you’re in my sister’s class! Come on, I’ll introduce you!”</p><p> Callum turned as he went to follow Jacob, and stopped as someone stared right at him.</p><p>”Cal?” Ned followed his gaze. “Shit, trouble.”</p><p>The group Callum had abandoned was walking towards them in a very fast pace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MasayfEagle: Altair<br/>Dadjay: Bayek<br/>Dadmond Miles: Desmond<br/>Brain Frye: Evie<br/>Rook Captain: Jacob<br/>Supreme King Ned: Ned<br/>Haystack: Haytham<br/>Skald-Scribe: Ceolbert<br/>Flirty McFlirt: Ezio<br/>Pirate Mans: Edward<br/>Lonesome Luke: Luke (OC)<br/>CallumLeech: Callum<br/>Cowboi: Nicolás (OC)<br/>Functioning gaydar: Beckett (OC)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cause United We Won’t Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Sharing Clothes</p><p>*bangs fist on table* FRYECEST FRYECEST FRYECEST</p><p>And Rooks!! And hoodie stealing!</p><p>Also—if you’re uncomfortable with Fryecest, this is really the only chapter (so far) that heavily implies it. I don’t write smut, there are plenty of smutty Fryecest stories out there.</p><p>This is really just found family stealing clothes from each other, a tradition that started with Jacob and Evie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when they were children.</p><p>Jacob would go into Evie’s closet and steal a dress or a skirt, while Evie would steal Jacob’s nice Sunday jacket and trousers.</p><p>As they got older, they continued to share clothes. It became a source of comfort for the twins, and the butt of a lot of shared jokes.</p><p>Jacob’s jacket was slung over Evie’s shoulders as they walked home with a group of friends. No one really knew they were twins, which was a blessing and a curse.</p><p>“Hey Jacob!” One of Jacob’s teammates called from behind. “Going home with your girlfriend, or are you gonna join us at Kenway’s for the good shit?”</p><p>”Nah, I’m too tired. I’ll see you Monday though.” Jacob waved his friend off. Evie and Jacob continued to walk until Evie slammed an elbow into Jacob’s ribs. Her face was red.</p><p>”What the bloody hell was that for!” Jacob yelped.</p><p>”Now everyone’ll think we’re dating, smartass!” Evie snapped and ice trickled down Jacob’s spine.</p><p>”Wh-what?”</p><p>”He asked if you were going home with your girlfriend, Jacob. Your <em>girlfriend</em>.” Evie hissed. “And you didn’t correct him, what the fuck?”</p><p>Jacob just stared at Evie with an open mouth the rest of the way home.</p><p> </p><p>Clothes stealing often flew around like a virus. And considering a bunch of teens lived together in dorms, often sharing up to four to a room depending on the day, it was not unheard of to grab someone’s shirt of the floor and slip it on.</p><p>Especially if you were running late, like a certain Frye was this morning. She had slept through her first alarm and had been woken up by her roommate, Ned Wynet, just in time to make a mad scramble to class.</p><p>When she arrived, the hallways were crowded and she hurried, pushing past people and trying to reach her first class.</p><p>Someone bumped into her and turned, an angry look on their face. “Watch out, you-“ Their eyes caught on Evie’s shirt and they slowly closed their mouth. “Pardon me,” the muttered, lowering their gaze.</p><p>Odd, very odd, but Evie brushed it off to get to class.</p><p>After her first three classes, Evie walked across the school. She hummed to herself, slipping into the band’s practice hallway.</p><p>”Evie!” A familiar voice reached her ears and she turned to see Eivor and Layla walk down the hallway towards her.</p><p>Evie grinned and started to make her way towards her friends, but the look in Eivor’s eyes shifted.</p><p>Her eyes darkened and definitely weren’t looking at Evie’s face. Her already low voice went husky.</p><p>”So that’s where my hoodie’s been.” Eivor nearly growled.</p><p>Sure enough, Evie was wearing one of Evior’s Raven Clan hoodies. Which explains the strange behavior she had received all morning.</p><p>Evie almost offered to give it back, before hesitating.</p><p>...it wouldn’t hurt to tease Eivor a little, right? Maybe she could get Ned on the clothes-stealing as well. Jacob would combust if Ned wore one of his lettermans...</p><p>Eivor stalked closer. “You’re planning something.” She noted. Layla hung back, blushing.</p><p>”Maybe I am, Varindottir.” Evie grinned, reaching out and trailing a hand up Eivor’s chest.</p><p>Luckily the practice rooms were very much soundproof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, their Hidden Ones could be split into two categories: the flustered and the thieves.</p><p>Once Ned, Ethan, and Luke got in on the fun of stealing clothes, the infection spread. Clothes were often stolen right out of the form laundry room.</p><p>Needless to say, no one really put up much of a fuss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>